<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ok zoomers (its time to stop™️) by consistently_inconsistent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490299">ok zoomers (its time to stop™️)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent'>consistently_inconsistent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, John Mulaney References, M/M, Old Memes, Texting, and mashiho is short, asahi and yoshinori are trying their best™️, chapter 5 is just me thirsting over nct dream, doyoung is doyoung, hajeongwoo are dumb and young, hyunsuk is too old for this shit, i use ok boomer liberally, i want to be john mulaney, im so excited, it's a chat fic because my bois are back!, jihoon is a flirt, jungwhan is testing everyones patience, junkyu and jaehyuk are gay, stream ridin'!!!!, thats an actual tag-, they're finally out of the motherfucking dungeon we love, yedam is a god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>homedobby: wow this chat took a turn for the worst</p><p>grandma: of course it did<br/>grandma: our bosses are all dicks and they know it<br/>grandma: the maknae line just eat all day<br/>grandma: asahi is just there to be honest.<br/>grandma: Junkyu is molesting his own reflection. AGAIN.<br/>grandma: same with Haruto<br/>grandma: and jaehyuk<br/>grandma: all in all this group is a mess</p><p>jaehmes: ...<br/>jaehmes: wow mom snapped</p><p>;</p><p>a.k.a the treasure fandom needed a chatfic and i delivered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung (TREASURE), Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hanada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. homedobby: quick everyone quote which john mulaney quote defines you best to defeat the power of god yedam!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hyunsuk - grandma<br/>jihoon - jihoonie<br/>junkyu - koalakyu<br/>mashiho - bambi<br/>asahi - asahoui<br/>yoshinori - pokemon<br/>jaehyuk - jaehmes<br/>yedam - god<br/>doyoung - homedobby<br/>haruto - naruto<br/>jeongwoo - jeongwhoops<br/>jungwhan - newborn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants]<br/>
<br/>
</strong> <strong>7:45 a.m</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> do you guys think i'm manly<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> i think im manly<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>because we went to do like early morning excercise<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>and i was caLLeD a bAbY</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> jeongwoo ur barely human</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> you're one to talk<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> pokemon looking ass</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> i was summoned?</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> yoshinori hyung do you think im manly?</p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>pokemon:</strong> what did haruto say this time</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> he said i was too 'baby' to be a man<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> even though we're literally the same age and im taller than like half this group??</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> i'm five months older than you</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> NO.</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> don't worry kid<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> what's a man to a king anyway?</p><p><strong>god:</strong> what's a king to a god?</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> what's a god to John Mulaney?</p><p><strong>god:</strong> well shit<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> you got me there.</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> quick everyone quote which john mulaney quote defines you best to defeat the power of god yedam!!</p><p><strong>god</strong>: i-</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> "eat ass, suck a dick and sell drugs"</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> NO.</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>i hate that i literally heard that as i read it</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> "i'm very small. And i have no money. So you can imagine the kind of stress i'm under"</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> this one ill tolerate<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> mostly cos it's a big relate</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> short people don't deserve rights</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> die</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> watanabe haruto i know where you live </p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> never mind i take it back<br/>
<strong>naruto: </strong>also<br/>
<strong>naruto:</strong> "anyone who's met my mom and seen my dick needs to die"</p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> haruto<br/>
<strong>pokemon:</strong> kid<br/>
<strong>pokemon:</strong> no one has seen your dick</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> well shit<br/>
<strong>naruto:</strong> u got me there</p><p><strong>james: </strong>watanabe haruto?? a virgin?? more likely than you'd think??</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>he's literally 15?????</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>i???</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> okay then anyway<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>"i'll keep all my emotions right here<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>and then one day i'll die."</p><p><strong>jeongwoo:</strong> that <em>does</em> have big asahi hyung energy</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> well<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>"i will pepper in the fact that i am gay"</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> expected</p><p><strong>god:</strong> i remember the first time junkyu hyung came out<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> he was all like "i'm gay!"<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> and then jihoon hyung said, "and water is wet"<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> 10/10 experience third best day of my life</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> thnks fr th mmrs </p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>(even if they weren't so great?)</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> park jihoon: an eternal icon<br/>
<strong>jaehmes:</strong> also: "'you have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair"</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> who is that aimed at?</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> well<br/>
<strong>jaehmes:</strong> me</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> makes sense</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> wait i have one for jungwhan<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> "13-year olds are the meanest people in the world"</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> thAnKs iM 15<br/>
<strong>newborn: </strong>sOmE mOtHEr yOu ArE<br/>
<strong>newborn:</strong> but also i have one for you<br/>
<strong>newborn:</strong> "to old to be duckling quack quack"</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> personally i think hyunsuk hyung's more of a "i don't look older, i just look worse"</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> i knew i should have gotten an abortion when i had the chance</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> ok boomer</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> ok boomer</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> ok boomer</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> ok zoomers its time to stop™️<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> a 10 is talking</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> but i didn't say anything?</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> the goddamn disrespect-<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> i miss when i was part of the maknae line</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> i miss when i wasn't the shortest member</p><p><strong>god:</strong> you aren't</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> hi. <br/>
<strong>bambi:</strong> :')</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> i should be celebrating <br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> but it's mashiho<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> so all i wanna do is swaddle him in a hundred blankets and buy him ice cream</p><p><b>god: </b>that's the motherly instinct kicking in</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>curse my incredible mothering abilities<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>now everybody come down for breakfast </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12:07 p.m</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> ok but you do all realise<br/>
<strong>pokemon:</strong> that mashiho could kill you all very easily if he wanted to</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> uh huh<br/>
<strong>naruto:</strong> mashiho hyung is the definition of "looks like a cinnamon roll but could kill you."</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>wow that's one scary smiley face</p><p><strong>god:</strong> oh thats fun im going to sort us all now</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> huh?</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> give him a minute</p><p><strong>god:</strong> looks like a cinnamon roll but could kill you: mashiho hyung,  jihoon hyung, doyoung<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> looks like they could kill you but is a cinnamon roll: haruto, yoshinori hyung<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> looks like a cinnamon roll and is a cinnamon roll: hyunsuk hyung , jaehyuk hyung, me<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> looks like they could kill and could kill you: asahi hyung, jungwhan<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> sinnamon roll: junkyu hyung, jeongwoo</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> personally i think u and me should be switched</p><p><strong>god:</strong> huh<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> ok yeah sure ur not wrong<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> *looks like a cinnamon roll but they could kill you: mashiho hyung,  jihoon hyung, me<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> *looks like a cinnamon roll and is a cinnamon roll: hyunsuk hyung , jaehyuk hyung, doyoung</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> coughwhippedcough</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> what</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> nOThiNg</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> personally i think doyoung should go in the looks like they could kill you but is a cinnamon roll section</p><p><strong>god:</strong> ok boomer</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> i-<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> what is this blatant favouritism</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> he's w*****d sir</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>coughwhippedcough</p><p><strong>god:</strong> hajeongwoo i will end you</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> personally i like how we refer to hajeongwoo as a single entity</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> that's cos they are one????<br/>
<strong>bambi:</strong> like every time haruto comes over for weekly j-line night<br/>
<strong>bambi:</strong> he always brings jeongwoo???<br/>
<strong>bambi:</strong> which would be fine<br/>
<strong>bambi:</strong> except they never shut up????<br/>
<strong>bambi:</strong> we just want to watch boku no hero academia in peace???</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> you watch boku no hero academia every week without me?</p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> which part of j-line night didn't you get?</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> also why is that all you took away from that whole rant<br/>
<strong>asahoui:</strong> ur basically their dad keep your kids in check???</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> wait who's the mom?</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> hyunsuk hyung</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> hyunsuk hyung</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> hyunsuk hyung</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> hyunsuk hyung</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> me.</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> ok zoomers<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> but also mom responsibilities &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; dad responsibilities soo</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> im kicking you out of the house<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> or moving dorms<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> jihoons one is so much more relaxed</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> yea junkyu my boy you gotta fulfil ur parental duties<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> me and mashi do an a+ job look how well behaved our kids are</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong><strike>no offense but </strike> you're a terrible parental partner.</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>oof he cut out the no offense</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> tfw ur siblings and u are more mature than ur actual ass dad</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> all in all hyunsuk hyung is mom and jihoon hyung is dad<br/>
<strong>newborn:</strong> mashiho hyung and junkyu hyung are our aunt and uncle<br/>
<strong>newborn:</strong> yoshinori hyung and asahi hyung are our cool foreign cousins or something<br/>
<strong>newborn:</strong> and jaehyuk hyung's that weird guy who lives next door</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>i'll take it!</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> i won't<br/>
<strong>naruto: </strong>yoshinori hyung is my dad</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>(he's your dad!)</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> (boogie woogie woogie!)</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> well thats good because if you and jeongwoo were related it'd be weird</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> what why?</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> ????</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> *** **** *** ******???</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> excuse me-</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> what?</p><p><strong>god:</strong> wow<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> jungwhan really just exposed hajeongwoo huh</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> wAIt you understood that?</p><p><strong>god: </strong>well yeah</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> god yedam once again proves himself as superior<br/>
<strong>homedobby: </strong>yall could never. </p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> we get it youre ** ****</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> hey babe not everyone can be as sorted and functional as we are</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> i love you</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> i love <em>you</em></p><p><strong>jeonwhoops:</strong> ok boomers</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> literally disgusting<br/>
<strong>homedobby:</strong> god yedam i think im ready to ascend now</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> jihoon hyung what are these lies about being functional<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> yesterday u crashed into our apartment at 2 in the morning and wouldn't leave until Hyunsuk hyung cuddled you<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> you can't deny it i have several eye witnesses</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> i-</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> look i was very tired<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> and high off of practicing till i literally could not feel my face<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> all i wanted was some love and affection from my boyfriend<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> and instead i get a fucking koala exposing me?<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> chivalry is dead</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>w0w jihoon hyung snapped</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> why is jaehyuk only here for running commentary?</p><p><strong>god:</strong> well<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>after that rant<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> if anyone else is looking to ascend with doyoung<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> they are more than welcome to contact i<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>bang yedam</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> our lord and saviour!!!!</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> wait how many of us are actually eligible for heaven</p><p><strong>god:</strong> well definitely not you 2</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> fair</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>I CALLED YOU OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR</p><p><strong>god:</strong> i think all in all it's the japan line - haruto + doyoung hyunsukie hyung and i<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> the rest of you can go to hell</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> i knew betraying our lord and saviour jesus chirst for god bang yedam would be a problem in the afterlife</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>jaehmes:</strong> well<strong><br/>
jaehmes:</strong> i think emily dickinson's a lesiban</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>ok </p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>(boomer?)</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>partial credit</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> thanks i needed that</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>no problem :)</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>huh<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> asahi and jaehyuk? a superior pairing? more likely than you think</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> Isn't that a little bit<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> gAy?</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>your whole existence is the definition of gAy</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>you got me there</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> wow this chat took a turn for the worst</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> of course it did<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>our bosses are all dicks and they know it<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> the maknae line eat all day<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> asahi is just there to be honest.<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> Junkyu is molesting his own reflection. AGAIN.<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> same with Haruto<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>and jaehyuk<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>all in all this group is a mess</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>jaehmes: </strong>wow mom snapped</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>that was kind of hot not gonna lie</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>there are children on this chat mind your motherfucking tongue</p><p><strong>god: </strong>the irony</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>is it ironic because he used the fuck word<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>or because mashiho himself is an actual baby</p><p><strong>god: </strong>originally it was just the first one but now that you mention it</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>i could kill both of you in my sleep</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>adorable</p><p><strong>god: </strong>im god you can't kill me</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>bambi: </strong>fine<br/>
<strong>bambi:</strong> junkyu hyung i could kill you in my sleep</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> still adorable</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>wow i knew junkyu hyung was fucking gAY<br/>
<strong>newborn:</strong> i just didn't know he was this fucking gAY</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>don't use the fuck word ull upset mashi</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>jungwhan baby we're all fukcing gay </p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>personally i think im too young to have figured out my wholeass sexuality just yet</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>valid, very, very, valid<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>the maknae?? literally 14??? wiser than all of you???<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>more likely than you think</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> im fifteen u fkn wench</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> i fucking hate it here</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9:45 p.m</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>god: </strong>ik im like supposed to be god<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>but how is mashiho hyung a real person?</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>im confused but also big relate</p><p><strong>god: </strong>no you don't get it<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>like we went to play basketball together<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>and yoshi hyung said mashiho hyung was good at basketball<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>but i like assumed he meant like "good for a short person"</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>you say that like you're hella tall or sum??</p><p><strong>god: </strong>shut up<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>anyway so we reach the court and we start playing okay<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>i shoot the first basket<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> but then mashiho hyung gets the ball and me and doyoung just don't ever get it back</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> mashiho hyung? the only short person i respect?<br/>
<strong>naruto:</strong> more likely than you think.</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>mashiho just is That Bitch™️ huh?</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> that's That Bitch™️ hyung to you</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>we stan sick bitches like mashiho hyung<br/>
<strong>newborn: </strong>a whole icon</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>im just a little bit weak</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> *very<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>ur very weak</p><p>koalakyu: ...<br/>
koalakyu: pc me to join my mashiho fanclub applications open</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>thats so cute omg<br/>
<strong>bambi: </strong>i love you hyung!</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>asdgiflauwoffqpo<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>i mean<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>i love you too!</p><p><strong>god:</strong> okay then<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>but also like halfway through the game after like <em>all</em> that madness<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> his tiny arms shot a wholeass three pointer???<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>like<br/>
<strong>god:</strong> how is this real life???</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>...<strong><br/>
jeongwhoops:</strong> is this the real life?</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> is this a fantasy?</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> caught in a landslide</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> no escape from reality!!!!</p><p><strong>god:</strong> open your eyessss</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> look up to the skies and seeeeeeeeeeeee</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> im just a poor boy</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> i need no sympathyy</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> because im easy come easy go little high little low</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> any way the wind blows</p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> doesn't really matter </p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> to meeeeeeeeeeeee</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> to<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> meee</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> wow<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> that was-<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> that was beautiful</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> uh guys<br/>
<strong>homedobby:</strong> i think jihoon hyung's crying</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. asahoui: ur so fkn deep into ur denial that ur literally situationally blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bambi: can we go back to the fact that i am literally<br/>bambi: THIS<br/>bambi: close to dumping Haruto in the nearest orphanage</p><p>pokemon: technically im his dad</p><p>bambi: yeah and im the only short person he respects we're basically equals</p><p>pokemon: huh<br/>pokemon: fair enough i guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:30 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong><em>@jeongwoo</em> can you PLEASE collect your boyfriend</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>huh?<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>what boyfriend?<br/><strong>jeonwhoops: </strong>im confused</p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> bAsiCaLLy<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>we're supposed to be having weekly j-line night like right now<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>and well...</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> basically ur boyfriends being a little shit</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>i mean-<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>yea basically</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>IM SORRY WHO EXACTLY IS MY BOYFRIEND?</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>Haruto</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>Haruto</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> Haruto</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> Haruto</p><p><strong>asahoui</strong><strong>: </strong>Haruto</p><p><strong>pokemon</strong><strong>: </strong>Haruto</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> Haruto</p><p><strong>god</strong><strong>: </strong>Haruto</p><p><strong>homedobby</strong><strong>: </strong>Haruto</p><p><strong>newborn</strong><strong>: </strong>Haruto</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>that's Haruto Hyung to you</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>why did you respond to THAT<br/><strong>newborn: </strong>and not the stream of ppl referring to you as jengwoo hyung's boyfriend</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>oh I SEE jeongwoo gets a hyung but i don't</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>ur so fkn deep into ur denial that ur literally situationally blind</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>ok boomer-</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>nO.</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>...<br/><strong>naruto: </strong>im sorry.</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> right answer</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>can we go back to the fact that i am literally<br/><strong>bambi: </strong>THIS<br/><strong>bambi: </strong>close to dumping Haruto in the nearest orphanage</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>technically im his dad</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>yeah and im the only short person he respects we're basically equals</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>huh<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>fair enough i guess</p><p><strong>god:</strong> not really but sure</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>do i get no say in whether or not haruto gets sent into adoption<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>(because if i do then i strongly support Mashiho's decision)</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>wait what did haruto even do</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>hahahahahahahahaahaha.</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>uh<br/><strong>newborn: </strong>that wasn't suspicious at all</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS SO FUNNY IM LITERALLY GOING TO CRY</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>WHAT DID HE DO!???</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> bAsiCalLy<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>during weekly j-line night one person is in charge of preparing pop-corn<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>(with the movie theatre butter because hannah montana)<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>and today was haruto's turn<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>long story short their dorms kitchen floor is literally covered in butter and mashiho hyung fell</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>i-<br/><strong>homedobby: </strong>im permanently moving into the treasure dorm bye bye</p><p><strong>god: </strong>why would you do that we deal with buttered floors on a daily basis<br/><strong>god: </strong>you guys'll have it max once a week</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> shit u right-</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>sigh<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>did he drop the butter and then not manage to pick it up again<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>as a result spreading the stick across the entire kitchen floor</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>why is this like a regular thing?</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>nO.</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> yes</p><p><b>jeongwhoops: </b>yes</p><p><strong>newborn</strong><strong>: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>...<br/><strong>naruto: </strong>sigh<br/><strong>naruto: </strong>yes.</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>WAIT IS MASHIHO OKAY!???</p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> yeah he's currently chasing haruto<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>with vengeance <br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>and a frying pan</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>the frying pan is particularly important</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>we stan a strong independent tiny man yES!</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>ur so whipped i hate you so much</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>right back at you god-fucker</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>how about nO!</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>well anyway<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>so i decided to look up god-fucker</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> and u questioned why Yedam said u wouldn't ascend</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>oKaY mOm<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>anyway i found this quora page and like<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: <a href="https://www.quora.com/Is-it-a-sin-to-be-sexually-attracted-to-Jesus-Christ">https://www.quora.com/Is-it-a-sin-to-be-sexually-attracted-to-Jesus-Christ</a></strong></p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>NOPE NOT IN THIS WHOLESOME CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>first of all: the only god i pray to is bang yedam<br/><strong>homedobby: </strong>second of all as long as you and jihoon hyung are in a relationship we will never be wholesome</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> excuse me<br/><strong>jihoonie: </strong>me and my hyunsukie hyung are literally the definition of wholesome<br/><strong>jihoonie: </strong>the rest of you are just petty because you don't have boyfriends</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>im pretty sure im the only one here without a bf</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>um nO</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>^^^</p><p><strong>god: </strong>hey i am too!!</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>im so single i could cry</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>...<br/><strong>newborn: </strong>*sigh*<br/><strong>newborn:</strong> NONE of you are single yall r just blind<br/><strong>newborn: </strong>that's all imma say</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>um</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>god: </strong>wha-</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>...<br/><strong>jaehmes: </strong>ominous</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. bambi: shut up, wash your hands, and fuck off with your anti-establishment bullshit now is not the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asahoui: look the whole virus is scheme by the government to stop our freedom and soon-</p><p>bambi: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO<br/>bambi: not here<br/>bambi: not during the day<br/>bambi: i do not deal with your goddamn conspiracy theories every night only to also deal with them in the morning<br/>bambi: shut up, wash your hands, and fuck off with your anti-establishment bullshit now is not the time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants]<br/><br/>2:06 p.m</strong>
</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>so i just watched the new dance practice video yall did<br/><strong>koalakyu: </strong>and wow <em>@homedobby @newborn</em> yall really did jihoon like that huh</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>im confused<br/><strong>grandma:</strong> what video???</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>i-<br/><strong>koalakyu: </strong>i can't believe you guys think hyunsuk hyuns a better parent than me</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>how could you hyung???</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>i have never felt this betrayed in my entire life<br/><strong>newborn: </strong>i knew I should've run away when I had the chance</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>lmao no one's stopping you</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>i-<br/><strong>newborn: </strong>hyung<br/><strong>newborn: </strong>you-</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>what the corona monster never stopped you from leaving your house<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>the government did<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>and you know fuck the government and all that jazz<br/><br/><strong>asahoui: </strong>look the whole virus is scheme by the government to stop our freedom and soon-</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO<br/><strong>bambi: </strong>not here<br/><strong>bambi: </strong>not during the day<br/><strong>bambi: </strong>i do not deal with your goddamn conspiracy theories every night only to also deal with them in the morning<br/><strong>bambi: </strong>shut up, wash your hands, and fuck off with your anti-establishment bullshit now is not the time</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> ...<br/><strong>asahoui: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>*gasp*</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>oh no</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>don't be sad asahi baby I'm right here!<br/><strong>jaehmes: </strong>ill be in your dorm with jellies and blankets in -1 seconds<br/><strong>jaehmes: </strong>not to mention cuddles<br/><strong>jaehmes: </strong>(mashiho your a dead man)<br/><strong>jaehmes: </strong>lets turn that frown upside down!</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>):</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>not what I meant BUT PROGRESS!</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>literally how?</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>nO.</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>uh<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>okay.</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>lets maybe go back to how jeongwoo called it the corona-monster</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>that's so cute<br/><strong>naruto: </strong>wait no nevermind haha<br/><strong>naruto: </strong>lets go back to how you can't even say corona virus</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>DONT TAKE ITS FUCKING NAME CHILD</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>*sigh*<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>language</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>why the sigh?</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>because at this point i know none of you ever listen</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>okay lets go back to how you didn't watch our video</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>!!!!!<br/><strong>jihoonie: </strong>yeah babe &gt;:(((<br/><strong>jihoonie: </strong>i feel so betrayed<br/><strong>jihoonie: </strong>my own husband</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>my own mother</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>my own grandma</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> ...<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>i<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>literally<br/><strong>grandma:</strong> hate<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>all<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>of<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>you</p><p><strong>god: </strong>...<br/><strong>god: </strong>you know whats coming don't you</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>*sigh*<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>yeah</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> ok boomer</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> ok boomer</p><p><strong>asahoui</strong><strong>: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>pokemon</strong><strong>: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> ok boomer</p><p><strong>homedobby</strong><strong>: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>newborn</strong><strong>: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>god:</strong> called it</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>...<br/><strong>homedobby:</strong> hyungg 👀</p><p><strong>god: </strong>*sigh*<br/><strong>god: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>annnnnd... that's everyone yea</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>recently everything hyung does has the<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>"disappointed but not surprise" vibe</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>well<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>such is life for an old knickerbocker like me</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>ONE FEELS LIKE A DUCK SPLASHING AROUND IN ALL THIS WET<br/><strong>jaehmes: </strong>AND WHEN ONE FEELS LIKE A DUCK ONE IS HAPPY</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>ooooh ducklings!</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> NO TOO OLD TO A DUCKLING<br/><strong>jaehmes: </strong>quack quack</p><p><strong>god: </strong>...<br/><strong>god: </strong>and we're back at it with the john mulaney references</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>bold of you to assume we ever stopped<br/><strong>koalakyu: </strong>jihoon's bio has been "eat ass, suck a dick, and sell drugs" this whole time</p><p><strong>god: </strong>you got me there</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>you say that a lot for someone who claims to be a god</p><p><strong>god: </strong>.</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>nevermind you're right i'm sorry all hail god yedam</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>YOU say that a lot for someone who claims to be an aeithist babe</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>literally shut up<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>WAIT<strong><br/>jeongwhoops: </strong>oh no</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>babe?</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> babe?</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> babe?</p><p><strong>asahoui</strong><strong>: </strong>babe?</p><p><strong>pokemon</strong><strong>: </strong>babe?</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> babe?</p><p><strong>homedobby</strong><strong>: </strong>babe?</p><p><strong>newborn</strong><strong>: </strong>babe?</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>...<br/><strong>naruto: </strong>babe?</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>oh you shut up</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>:)</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>I-<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>okay<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>I'm just not going to ask</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>that seams like a smart decision</p><p><strong>god:</strong> for someone who claims to be his dad<br/><strong>god: </strong>you're not particularly interest to know who he's dating</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>well for someone who's been madly in love with [redacted] for literal years<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>you are unbelievable single</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>DING DING FUCKING DING</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN DONE</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>SOMEONE BEAT GOD YEDAM???<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>HYUNG YOUR MY HERO!!!</p><p><strong>god: </strong>i<br/><strong>god: </strong>im relinquishing my god status to yoshinori hyung<br/><strong>god: </strong>goodbye<br/><strong>god: </strong>see you never</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>wow yoshi that was kinda sick</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>he did the impossible<br/><strong>jaehmes: </strong>truly a hero amongst us all</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> a god amongst men (and god yedam)<br/><strong>newborn: </strong>(ex-god yedam)</p><p><strong>god: </strong>:(((((</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>DON'T WORRY HYUNG YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A GOD IN MY EYES</p><p><strong>god: </strong>(((((:</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> ahem<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>whipped<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>ahem</p><p><strong>god: </strong>oh shut up "babe"</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>HNNNNNNNNN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sakura: all in favor of ghosting kyu/leaving him on read until they all forget say 'I'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asahoui: ...<br/>asahoui: huh.<br/>asahoui: maybe if no one mentions it no one will notice</p><p>homedobby: notice what?</p><p>asahoui: exactly</p><p>homedobby: i-<br/>homedobby: am so confused</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>00:15 a.m</strong>
</p><p><strong>god: </strong>at this point idk what i want more<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>for us to debut or for blackpink to have a motherfucking comeback</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>hey i love all of you but bp take precedence no tea no shade</p><p><strong>god:</strong> you know what i gotta agree with you there</p><p><b>grandma:</b> children it is 12:15 <br/>
<strong>grandma:</strong> go the fuck to bed</p><p><strong>god: </strong>but blackpink-</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>GO!</p><p>
  <strong>6:30 a.m</strong>
</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>i interrupted my morning workout for this<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>but im just here to say that i would pick blackpink over all of you<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>and myself<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>and my future</p><p><strong>god:</strong> yes.</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>say it louder for the people at the back</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>HAHAHA THAT REMINDS ME<br/>
<strong>pokemon: </strong>HARUTO REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME YOU BUMPED INTO THEM<br/>
<strong>pokemon: </strong>AND CALLED THEM "BLACKPINK SAMA"</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> omg</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>no wAy</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>ruto dude-</p><p>naruto: HYUNG!!!!<br/>
<strong>naruto: </strong>THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KEPT ON THE J-LINE CHAT<br/>
<strong>naruto: </strong>AND ONLY THE J-LINE CHAT</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>wait oh no</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>WHAT HAPPENED TO "WHAT HAPPENS IN THE J-LINE CHAT STAYS ON THE J-LINE CHAT"<br/>
<strong>naruto: </strong>I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE DONE THIS</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>haha rip vine</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>ok boomer</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>kid i swear to fucking god</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>huh.<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>maybe if no one mentions it no one will notice</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>notice what?</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>exactly</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>i-<br/>
<strong>homedobby: </strong>am so confused</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>wait<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> YOU GUYS HAVE A SEPERATE J-LINE GC</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>...</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>...</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>...</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>um<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>we'll be right back</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[you are the chidori to my rasengan - 4 participants]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6:33 a.m</strong>
</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>dammit haruto</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>dammit haruto</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>dammit haruto</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>iM sOrRy OkaY</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>u mfker now i gotta convince junkyu this doesn't exist<br/>
<strong>sakura: </strong>or he'll pout till i add him</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>god mashiho get a backbone jEeZ</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>you say that like you wouldn't do the same thing for jaehyuk you fucking hypocrite</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>OKAY OKAY deep breaths<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>haruto may be an idiot but he's still a child<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>or is he an idiot because he's a child...</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>HEY!</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>he's not wrong.</p><p><strong>still naruto: *</strong>sigh*<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>yeah<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>i know</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>anyway yoshi hyung continue</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>right right<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>so we'll just tell em a little white line<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>and tell them mashiho only told us on the old japan trainees gc<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>which is pretty much true because he told us there also</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>wait what?<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>i did?<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>huh<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>no matter they all started calling me haruto sama and then laughing</p><p><strong>sakura:</strong> wait wtf did you think they were doing i-</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>haruto<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>ik i tell you this on a near hourly basis<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>but ur actually the 3rd stupidest person i know</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>sigh<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>makes sense</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>wait who's number 1 and 2</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>well 1 is my cos i hate myself<br/>
<strong>sasuke: </strong>and 2 is jeongwoo because well duh</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>fair enough</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>valid</p><p><strong>still naruto:</strong> true<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>WAIT THAT'S MY FKN BOYFRIEND-</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>wait i just realised something<br/>
<strong>sakura: </strong>im the only girl<br/>
<strong>sakura: </strong>why am i the only girl</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>because we did this according to character<br/>
<strong>sasuke: </strong>and you get angry and beat people twice ur size up the same way sakura does</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>then why are you sasuke</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>how is this a question have you looked at me?<br/>
<strong>sasuke: </strong>everyone wants some of this</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>jeongwoo thinks you're more of a hinata</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>well i already established that jeongwoo's the 2nd dumbest person ik so what does he know</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>i mean<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>considering you said YOU were the dumbEST<br/>
<strong>shikamaru:</strong> you're words not mine</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>sasuke: </strong>i cannot deal with all this slander right now</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>dramatic ass</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>short ass</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>bitch you wanna fight</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>ur not tall enough<br/>
<strong>sasuke:</strong> what are you gonna do<br/>
<strong>sasuke: </strong>slap my calves</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>say goodbye to your kneecaps motherfucker</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>someone please explain how they act like this on text but they literally have the chillest dorm in the whole group</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>one of mother nature's greatest mysteries</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>yeah right next to why she let you and jeongwoo date </p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>:'(<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>brb im going to commit die</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>finally</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>about time</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>god i hate it here</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING YOUR NOT THE ONE BEING BULLIED HERE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:15 a.m</strong>
</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>hey bois m waiting for my answer<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>hey<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>hey j-line<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> mashiho?<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>babe?<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>yoshinori? haruto? asahi?<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> um<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>ok then</p><p><strong>god: </strong>cool yea lets get back to what really matters</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>bLaCkPiNk?</p><p><strong>god: </strong>BlAcKpInK.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[you are the chidori to my rasengan - 4 participants]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:21 a.m</strong>
</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>um<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>is that it?</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>i mean i guess</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>woah it was just that easy huh</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>well<br/>
<strong>sakura: </strong>all in favor of ghosting kyu/leaving him on read until they <em>all</em> forget say 'I'</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>i</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>I</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>i</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>well then<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>taht's settled<br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>DAILY J-LINE CRISIS? <br/>
<strong>shikamaru: </strong>AVERTED!</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>YOU STILL A WHOLE DORK?<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>NEVER CHANGED!</p><p><strong>sasuke: </strong>YOU STILL GETTING BULLIED?<br/>
<strong>sasuke:</strong> NEVER WILL CHANGE</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>OH LORD GET ME OUT OF THIS GODDAMN PRISON!</p><p><strong>sakura: </strong>too late<br/>
<strong>sakura: </strong>ur stick in here with the rest of us sonny<br/>
<strong>sakura: </strong>grit ur teeth and fucking bear it like the rest of us</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>mom pick me up im scared</p><p><strong>shikamaru: </strong>kid im just as stuck as the rest of you</p><p><strong>still naruto: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>well<br/>
<strong>still naruto: </strong>F</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just for some extra context</p><p>j-line gc names:<br/>sakura - mashiho<br/>shikamaru - yoshinori<br/>sasuke: asahi<br/>naruto - haruto</p><p>:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. jeongwhoops: nct dream world domination everyone yall better stream ridin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asahoui: i think we should add weekly thirsting alongside our weekly existential crises<br/>asahoui: i think it would help keep morals up</p><p> </p><p>newborn: you say that like we don't already do that every night<br/>newborn: haruto hyung hugs he's g-dragon sunbaenim cut out every night before going to bed<br/>newborn: yedam hyung sleeps with his blackpink lightstick<br/>newborn: doyoung hyung has approximately 137994723130430 ikon posters<br/>newborn: we don't need an hour dedicated purely to that shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[going crazy - 12 participants] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>12:17 a.m</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>weekly existential crises with asahi<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>todays thoughts: virginity is a construct<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>discuss</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>nice our weekly intellectual discussions<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>go on children</p><p><strong>god:</strong> my time has come</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>we boutta gain some knowledge hoes</p><p><strong>god: </strong>well that's one way to phrase it<br/>
<strong>god </strong>anyway here's the thing<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>virginity is obviously literal in a linguistic sense in the fact that you do loose it when you have sex<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>but it's still a construct because what constitutes sex anyway? Is it just the physical? Or should it also include love and intimacy.<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>furthermore virginity is a construct because well, it isn't really tangible.</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>continuing on from Yedam<br/>
<strong>bambi: </strong>common misconception is that a broken hymen means you've lost your virginty, but your hymen can break by doing the splits?<br/>
<strong>bambi: </strong>and since us boys don't have any sort of physical "barrier" either it's even less applicable to us<br/>
<strong>bambi: </strong>in conclusion: yes, virginity is indeed a construct.</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>boom</p><p><strong>god: </strong>boom</p><p><b>jeongwhoops: </b>boom boom boom</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>boom boom</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>boom boom boom</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> boom boom</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>boom boom boom</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>yeah we got that</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>nareul deonjigo</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>neoreul kkaeugo</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>show me what you got</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>yeolgwaneun crazy</p><p><strong>god:</strong> gaseumi ttwineundaero ttwieobwa right now<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>nct dream world domination everyone<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>yall better stream ridin'</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>you guys really turned mashi and yedams intellectual lecture into an nct dream fanchant huh<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>you know what i'm not even mad<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>nct dream best boys!!!!</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> also i would let jeno rail me-</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>KIDS ON THE CHAT KIDS ON THE CHAT</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>where's the lie thO</p><p><strong>jihoonie:</strong> huh<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>more proof that asahi and jaehyuk are the most functional almost-a-couple in treasure<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>after me and hyunsukie hyung of course uwu</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>i love you <strong>♡</strong><strong>♡</strong><strong>♡</strong><strong>♡</strong></p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>i love YOU ❤❤❤❤</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>i feel like i've said this more than enough times<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>but ew</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>anyway back to our nct dream thirsting</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>jaemin's so fucking pretty i want to cry<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>man looked a like a fucking god the whole mv<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>the blue hair? *chefs kiss*</p><p><strong>god: </strong>idk why jisung looks so much older than me but he does<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>and he looks hot<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>im upset but im not complaining</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>speaking of hot BLACK HAIRED CHENLE WORLD DOMINATION</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>also renjuns purple ombre hair im living</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> lets not forget hyuck and his powerhouse vocals + visual combination</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>YES<br/>
<strong>jaehmes:</strong> man looked straight up chocolatey i wanna die</p><p><strong>god: </strong>chocolatey<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>that's a new way to compliment someone</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>as long as it gets the point across</p><p><strong>god: </strong>fair enough</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>ANYWAY STREAM RIDIN'</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> i think we should add weekly thirsting alongside our weekly existential crises<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>i think it would help keep morals up</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>you say that like we don't already do that every night<br/>
<strong>newborn: </strong>haruto hyung hugs he's g-dragon sunbaenim cut out every night before going to bed<br/>
<strong>newborn: </strong>yedam hyung sleeps with his blackpink lightstick<br/>
<strong>newborn:</strong> doyoung hyung has approximately 137994723130430 ikon posters<br/>
<strong>newborn: </strong>we don't need an hour dedicated purely to that shit</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>no no honey thats fanboying<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>this is THIRSTING</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>i don't get the difference??</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>well-</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> NO HE IS A CHILD HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>:(</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>NO</p><p><strong>newborn:</strong> but im curiousssss and i wanna knowwwwww</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>and i wanna telllllllllll</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>why don't you just like<br/>
<strong>asahoui: </strong>tell him on pc</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>koalakyu:</strong> i will be back in a minute</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>damn asahi and his fucking braincells<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>you could have used them for good like yoshi and mashiho<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>but ur using them for evil like yedam</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>sorry not sorry</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>i can't believe all of us thought asahi was the nice shy normal one in the beginning<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>we are: clowns<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>🤡🤡🤡🤡</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>we tried to tell you all</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>but no one listened</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>smH</p><p><strong>asahoui: </strong>&gt;:)))</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>thanks for nothing junkyu hyung<br/>
<strong>newborn: </strong>you were supposed to tell me what thirsting meant<br/>
<strong>newborn: </strong>but you just said nevermind im scared of hyunsuk hyung and left the chat<br/>
<strong>newborn: </strong>WHAT'S HE GOING TO DO TO YOU HE'S LIKE OUR SHORTEST MEMBER</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>HEY!!!<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>but junkyu im proud of you<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>ALSO SO JUNGWHAN IM THE SECOND SHORTEST MEMBER<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>ALSO I HAVE YOUR PARENTS NUMBERS AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>O</p><p><strong>jaehmes: </strong>wait do you have all our parents numbers???</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>yes he does<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>he has a gc with all of them where he rats you guys out on the weekly</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>WHAT</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>NO WAY</p><p><strong>naruto: </strong>iS tHaT aLLoWeD???</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>dw jihoonies lying<br/>
<strong>grandma: </strong>...unless...</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>im not lying<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>jk jk<br/>
<strong>jihoonie: </strong>...unless</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>you two are insufferable</p><p><strong>grandma:</strong> you love us</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>i only love one man</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> awe babeeee<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>i love you tooooo<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</strong></p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>i was talking about jaemin from nct dream<br/>
<strong>bambi: </strong>but sure</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>:((</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>junkyu has been: destroyed<br/>
<strong>homedobby: </strong>press F to pay your respects</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>lmao nO as if i have any respects for him<br/>
<strong>jihoonie:</strong> koala looking ass</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>:( all :( i :( do :( is :( suffer :(</p><p><strong>jeonghwoops: </strong>okay<br/>
<strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>boomer</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>be right back im going to commit die</p><p><strong>bambi: </strong>no don't dieee<br/>
<strong>bambi: </strong>you're cuteeeee</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>koalakyu: </strong>fine if you insist</p><p><strong>god: </strong>he literally just told you he loved another man<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>and now this<br/>
<strong>god: </strong>never mind i give up</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>awe yedamie-hyung do you want cuddles</p><p><strong>god: </strong>... no</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>...</p><p><strong>god: </strong>...yes.</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>:)))<br/>
<strong>homedobby: </strong>ill be right there</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. koalakyu: hyunsuk hyung who? i only hoesuk hyung.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>homedobby: *sigh*<br/>homedobby: i knew i should've joined cix with seunghun hyung and byounggon hyung when i had the chance</p><p>jihoonie: STAN CIX MOTHERFUCKERS<br/>jihoonie: OTHERWISE YOU'LL NEVER REACH MOVIE MOVIE STAR STATUS</p><p>grandma: yes support my ex and his new boyfriend <br/>grandma: who is also my ex<br/>grandma: fUcK</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants]<br/><br/></strong> <strong>7:45 a.m</strong></p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>GUESS WHO'S FINALLY DEBUTING!!!</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>SEULRENE SUBUNIT!<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>Rosé Noona SOLO!!<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>CRAVITY!!!</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>um no-</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>BLACKPINK COMEBACK!<br/><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>TWICE COMEBACK!!</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>Okay now your not even listing debuts</p><p><strong>god: </strong>OMG SEULRENE SUBUNIT WIG<br/><strong>god: </strong>LITERALLY THE MOST IMPORTANT DEBUT OF 2020</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>i-</p><p><strong>god: </strong>tell me i'm wrong, i dare you, do it</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!</p><p><strong>god:</strong> that's what i fucking thought loser<br/><strong>god: </strong>don't attack my fucking girl groups</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>ok but yedamie<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>you're literally debuting<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>in like<br/><strong>pokemon: </strong>just weeks</p><p><strong>god: </strong>oh that</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OH THAT' WHY AREN'T YOU EXCITED</p><p><strong>god: </strong>it's just that knowing our company<br/><strong>god:</strong> "just weeks" basically means im not debuting till like<br/><strong>god: </strong>2022 maybe? 2023?</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>YOU DUMBASS BITCH DON'T JINX IT<br/><strong>koalakyu: </strong>JUST HOPE FOR THE FUCKING BEST</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>the fuck is up with him?</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> he's just upset because of the new blackpink schedule</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>i like the new blackpink schedule-</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>THAT'S COS UR YOUNG AND NAIVE AND DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT YG WILL NEVER GIVE THEM LITERALLY 3 COMEBACKS A YEAR<br/><strong>koalakyu: </strong>FORGET THREE COMEBACKS IN A YEAR BACK TO FUCKING BACK<br/><strong>koalakyu: </strong>THEY'RE BEING FUCKED WITH AGAIN. WE'RE BEING FUCKED WITH AGAIN. EVERYTHING IS FUCKED.</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>ok but what about the fact that we're literally debuting<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>like fully<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>in not too much time now<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>!!!!!!</p><p><strong>koalakyu: </strong>sure that's cool<br/><strong>koalakyu: </strong>but that basically just means that by the end of the year we'll have more songs than blackpink<br/><strong>koalakyu: </strong>and that makes me big mad</p><p><strong>homedobby: </strong>*sigh*<br/><strong>homedobby: </strong>i knew i should've joined cix with seunghun hyung and byounggon hyung when i had the chance</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>STAN CIX MOTHERFUCKERS<br/><strong>jihoonie: </strong>OTHERWISE YOU'LL NEVER REACH MOVIE MOVIE STAR STATUS</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>yes support my ex and his new boyfriend <br/><strong>grandma: </strong>who is also my ex<br/><strong>grandma: </strong>fUcK</p><p><strong>koalakyu:</strong> hyunsuk hyung who? i only hoesuk hyung.</p><p><strong>god: </strong>HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops:</strong> HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>naruto:</strong> HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>jaehmes:</strong> HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>asahoui:</strong> HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>bambi:</strong> HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>pokemon:</strong> HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>homedobby:</strong> HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>newborn: </strong>HOESUK HYUNG</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>guyssss stop bullying my boyfriendddd<br/><strong>jihoonie: </strong>even if he is a hoesuk</p><p><strong>grandma: </strong>i fkn hate it here</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">grandma</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>hoesuk</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>i really fucking hate it here</p><p><strong>god: </strong>whatever<br/><strong>god: </strong>you know what<br/><strong>god: </strong>i think everyone needs name change now</p><p><strong>jihoonie: </strong>ILL DO IT</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>NO ANYONE BUT YOU</p><p><strong>jeongwhoops: </strong>fine ill do it</p><p><strong>pokemon: </strong>that's even worse</p><p><strong>god: </strong>fuck it ILL do it<br/><strong>god: </strong>peasents</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">jihoonie</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>hoesuk's hoe</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p><strong>[</strong> <strong>god changed <em><span class="u">pokemon</span></em>'s name to <span class="u"><em>nerd</em></span>]</strong></p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">koalakyu</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>cute but loud</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">bambi</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>cute but short</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">jaehmes</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>cute but annoying</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">asahoui</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>cute but weird</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">doyoung</span></em>'s name to <span class="u"><em>cute just cute</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">naruto</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>brat #1</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">newborn</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>brat #2</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <em><span class="u">jeongwhoops</span>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>brat prime</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p><strong>cute but short: </strong>okay not enjoying these "cute but" names<br/><strong>cute but short: </strong>it's hard to tell us apart<br/><strong>cute but short: </strong>there's also a clear bias towards doyoung YEDAM CHANGE IT</p><p><strong>god:</strong> damn okay</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>WAIT OMG<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>Bang YeDAMNNN</p><p><strong>cute but weird: </strong>i-<br/><strong>cute</strong> but<strong> weird: </strong>doyoung your so lame</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>it's funnyyy</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>not it's not<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>hey i kinda like mine</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> i DOnT</p><p><strong>cute but short: </strong>YEDAM</p><p><strong>god: </strong>jeez okay FiNE</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <span class="u"><em>cute but loud</em></span>'s name to <span class="u">whipped cream</span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <span class="u"><em>cute but short</em></span>'s name to <span class="u"><em>hand-mixer</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <span class="u"><em>cute but weird</em></span><em>'</em>s name to <span class="u"><em>my side hoe</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <span class="u"><em>cute but annoying</em></span>'s name to <span class="u"><em>my side hoe's side hoe</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p><strong>my side hoe's side hoe: </strong>this is<br/><strong>my side hoe's side hoe: </strong>um</p><p><strong>god: </strong>uGH fine</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed <span class="u"><em>my side hoe's side hoe</em></span>'s name to <span class="u"><em>sideside hoe</em></span>]</strong>
</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>fair enough i guess</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>WAIT OMG ARE ME AND MASHI MATCHING<br/><strong>whipped cream:</strong> THAT'S SO CUTE</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>not when ur name is fucking hand mixer</p><p><strong>god:</strong> i couldn't think of anything else<br/><strong>god: </strong>OH WAIT THERE'S ONE MORE LEFT</p><p>
  <strong>[god changed their name to <span class="u">bang yeDAMN</span>]</strong>
</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>fkn whiPped</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>whiPpeD liKe CreAm<br/><strong>whipped cream: </strong>im obviously the authority on this now</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>wait but don't i technically do the whipping</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>i mean if you want to 😏</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>JESUS I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT<br/><strong>hand mixer: </strong>YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>k i n k y</p><p><strong>brat #1: </strong>KiNkY</p><p><strong>brat #2: </strong>kinkyy</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>yedam...<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>yedam what have you done</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>[User: bang yeDAMN has left the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. hoesuk: babe is it too late to leave and join CIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hand mixer: you ruined my sanctuary you little shit<br/>hand mixer: now my relaxing morning coffee grab isn't relaxing anymore</p><p>cute just cute: BUT THE SONG'S SO RELAXING</p><p>nerd: not when you're screeching it at 5:30 in the morning.</p><p>brat prime: what the fuck doyoung hyung wakes up at 5:30???</p><p>nerd: unfortuneatly<br/>nerd: he's a morning person</p><p>my side hoe: *shudders*<br/>my side hoe: the worst kind of people</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>updated names:</p><p>hyunsuk - hoesuk<br/>jihoon - hoesuk's hoe<br/>yoshinori - nerd<br/>junkyu - whipped cream<br/>mashiho - hand mixer<br/>jaehyuk - side side hoe<br/>asahi - my side hoe<br/>yedam - bang yeDAMN<br/>doyoung - cute just cute<br/>haruto: brat #1<br/>jeongwoo: brat prime<br/>jungwhan: brat #2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:45 a.m</strong>
</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>yeah so when I tell you all that I'm still not over wayo<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>i really really<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>really really really<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>mean it</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>yes we know</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>you won't let us forget about it</p><p><strong>my side hoe: </strong>everyday I wake up to the sound of you going<br/><strong>my side hoe: </strong>WAYO WAYO WAYO<br/><strong>my side hoe: </strong>from the kitchen</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>you ruined my sanctuary you little shit<br/><strong>hand mixer: </strong>now my relaxing morning coffee grab isn't relaxing anymore</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>BUT THE SONG'S SO RELAXING</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>not when you're screeching it at 5:30 in the morning.</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> what the fuck doyoung hyung wakes up at 5:30???</p><p><strong>nerd:</strong> unfortuneatly<br/><strong>nerd: </strong>he's a morning person</p><p><strong>my side hoe: </strong>*shudders*<br/><strong>my side hoe: </strong>the worst kind of people</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>i will not be shamed for having a healthy sleep schedule</p><p><strong>nerd:</strong> i can assure you that there is nothing healthy about sleeping at 3 and waking up at 5:30</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>i stand by that<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>doyoung<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>get some goddamn sleep tf you doing?</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED?<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>I HAVE LITERALLY NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG?<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>YEDAM HYUNG TELL THEM TO STOP BULLYING ME</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>he's sleeping rn-</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>stop bullying doyoungie he's better than all of you</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>well nevermind then i guess</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>the favoritism never stops😔</p><p><strong>brat #1: </strong>wait i have a question<br/><strong>brat #1: </strong>why am i brat #1 while jeongwoo's brat prime<br/><strong>brat #1: </strong>even tho i am older<br/><strong>brat #1: </strong>and am therfore the first one<br/><strong>brat #1: </strong>and therefore the actual brat prime</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>its not by age<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>i gave you rankings based on how much Hyunsuk Hyung shudders when one of you walk into a room<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>and since we all know Jeongwoo literally gives Hyunsuk Hyung occasional nervous breakdowns<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>the answer was pretty obvious</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>and im proud of it<br/><strong>brat prime: </strong>i look forward to the day that i've given all of you nervous breakdowns<br/><strong>brat prime: </strong>it is my true meaning in life</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>i regret the day i was born</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>mission accomplished lmao</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong><em>@brat #1</em> see what i mean?</p><p><strong>brat #1: </strong>*sigh*<br/><strong>brat #1: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>brat #2: </strong>is jeongwoo hyung superior?<br/><strong>brat #2: </strong>well no<br/><strong>brat #2: </strong>but is he from iksan?<br/><strong>brat #2: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> that made no sense</p><p><strong>brat #2: </strong>shut up ur not my mom</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> i-<br/><strong>side side hoe: </strong>asahi can i exchange with mashiho and room with you</p><p><strong>my side hoe: </strong>sure i don't mind</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>excuse me tf makes you think that I'm willing to room with Jeongwoo<br/><strong>hand mixer: </strong>i like my peace and quiet<br/><strong>hand mixer: </strong>and i will not get it with that little shit around</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>you could switch with haruto<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>and then you'd be rooming with Junkyu Hyung<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN:</strong> and hajeongwoo could be together</p><p><strong>cute just curte: </strong>when i tell you that this man is a genius</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>ACTUALLY NO.</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>what whyyy</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>because when we chose rooms<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>we made the decision that no couples are going to share rooms<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>i don't want to have to deal with that<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>and i also don't want to have to purchase ear buds</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>what why would you have to purchase earbuds?</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>well you see when two people love each other very much-</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>HOW ABOUT LETS NOT HAVE THIS CONVERSATION ON THIS GC</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> wait i don't understand<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>your like 15<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>how do you not get what hyung's talking about</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>no lmao i do<br/><strong>brat prime: </strong>i just enjoy giving Hyusnuk Hyung mini heartattacks</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>...<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>why didn't i leave with byounggon and seunghun<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>why didn't i leave with byounggon and seunghun<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>why didn't i leave with byounggon and seunghun<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>why didn't i leave with byounggon and seunghun<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>why didn't i leave with byounggon and seunghun<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>why didn't i leave with byounggon and seunghun<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>WHY DIDN'T I LEAVE WITH BYOUNGGON AND SEUNGHUN</p><p><strong>brat #2: </strong>um<br/><strong>brat #2: </strong>okay</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>hyunsuk hyung out here asking them real questions</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>babe is it too late to leave and join CIX<br/><strong>hoesuk:</strong> we haven't actually debuted yet<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>we can still do it</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>sure babe<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>book it tomorrow</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>yes let's</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>imma start packing</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>same here</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>i-<br/><strong>whipped cream: </strong>is this what betrayal feels like?<br/><strong>whipped cream: </strong>years and years of freindship and for what?</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK DON'T GO WE DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER POTENTIAL LEADERS<br/><strong>cute just cute:</strong> THE COMPANY WILL JUST PLACE JUNKYU HYUNG AND I CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>lmao no ill just put mashiho in charge and then dip</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>oh okay that's not so bad<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>proceed</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK NO I CAN'T DEAL WITH HAVING 11 KIDS</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>technically we'll be gone so you'll only have 9</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>^^^</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>...<br/><strong>hand mixer: </strong>that's it i can't deal with this im going back to japan<br/><strong>hand mixer: </strong>who's coming with me</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>honestly i don't mind i miss mahiro</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>perfect who else</p><p><strong>brat #2: </strong>hi yes me also i miss my mom</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>great <em>@my side hoe</em>? wbu</p><p><strong>my side hoe: </strong>lmao yeah sure why not</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>...<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>we just lost a wholeass 50%  of our members<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>okay then i might as well dip too<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>im taking Doyoung and going to P-Nation bye yall</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>sure why not</p><p><strong>whipped cream:</strong> i-<br/><strong>whipped cream: </strong>OKAY FINE<br/><strong>whipped cream:</strong> IM GOING TO JOIN SM ENT AND BECOME PART OF A NEW NCT UNIT<br/><strong>whipped cream:</strong> since  there's only four of us left who's coming with me</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>SM took me once i don't see why they wouldn't again</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>perfect, come to my room we're shooting our audtion vid rn</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>cool</p><p><strong>brat #2: </strong>okay WELL<br/><strong>brat #2: </strong>since all of you are dipping imma just become a trainee again<br/><strong>brat #2: </strong>im fifteen i don't mind<br/><strong>brat #2: </strong>and i miss treasure C</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>great so everyone's sorted.<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>buh bye</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>bye bitched</p><p><strong>nerd:</strong> bye bye</p><p><strong>whipped cream:</strong> bye motherfuckers</p><p><strong>hand mixer:</strong> byee</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> byeeeeee</p><p><strong>my side hoe:</strong> bye.</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN:</strong> goodbye</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> BYE</p><p><strong>brat #1:</strong> byeee</p><p><strong>brat #2:</strong> buh bye</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>...<br/><strong>brat prime: </strong>this is my fault<br/><strong>brat prime: </strong>for pretending i didn't know why hyunsuk hyung would need ear-plugs if all the couples roomed together<br/><strong>brat prime: </strong>isn't it</p><p>
  <strong>[Use: <em>hoesuk</em> has left the chat]</strong>
</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>i'll take that as a yes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. brat #1: in other news i think junkyu hyung is having an aneurysm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cute just cute: in my defense i was left unsupervised</p><p>hoesuk: jihoon was literally with you</p><p>hoesuk's hoe: in my defense i was ALSO left unsupervise<br/>hoesuk's hoe: and also blackpink was playing<br/>hoesuk's hoe: you expect me not to dance when they go "look at you now look at me"???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JAEHYUK BIRTHDAY SPECIAL EXCEPT I NEVER MENTION ITS HIS BIRTHDAY COS IVE HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN FOR A WHILE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants]<br/>
<br/>
</strong> <strong>8:06 a.m</strong></p><p><strong>whipped cream:</strong> MASHIHO<br/>
<strong>whipped cream:</strong> HAS BLUE HAIR</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>yes.</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>ASDFGHJKSKDHWGIURASDJF</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>damn hyung are you okay?</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> don't you mean *yeDAMN</p><p><strong>brat #1:</strong> no.<br/>
<strong>brat #1:</strong> in other news i think junkyu hyung is having an aneurysm<br/>
<strong>brat #1:</strong> he just fell off his bed while clutching his phone to his chest<br/>
<strong>brat #1:</strong> now he's crying<br/>
<strong>brat #1:</strong> wait forget i said that he told me not to tell anyone he's crying<br/>
<strong>brat #1:</strong> ok nevermind hyunsuk hyung im scared</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> hey i had blue hair once<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> no one cried over MY blue hair</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> lmao haha yea definitely</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> shut up i heard you sobbing through the walls</p><p><strong>nerd:</strong> you were in no way quiet</p><p><strong>my side hoe:</strong> and then you walked into dinner with red eyes<br/>
<strong>my side hoe:</strong> and we asked if you were okay<br/>
<strong>my side hoe:</strong> and you then you just said "he's so beautiful" and burst into tears again</p><p><strong>hand mixer:</strong> later you blamed it on weed</p><p><strong>nerd:</strong> none of us believed you.</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> you are not subtle</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> i am being BULLIED<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> is this any way to treat your LEADER</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> well you sure don't act like one<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> yesterday i visited ur dorm and it was just you and doyoung dancing to how you like that<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> except there was a massive shattered plate in the middle of the room<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> so you two wear dancing on top of the table</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> in my defense i was left unsupervised</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> jihoon was literally with you</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> in my defense i was ALSO left unsupervise<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> and also blackpink was playing<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> you expect me not to dance when they go "look at you now look at me"???</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN:</strong> iconic<br/>
<strong>bang yeDAMN:</strong> they snapped</p><p><strong>brat #1:</strong> they always snap</p><p><strong>brat #2:</strong> blackpink is the revolution</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> LOOK UP IN THE SKY</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> IT'S A BIRD ITS A PLANE</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> awe<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> jaehyuk hyung and i have that kind of easy chemistry where we finish each other’s</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> sentences</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> .<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> please don't interrupt me</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> i-<br/>
<strong>side side hoe:</strong> asahi im being bullied</p><p><strong>my side hoe:</strong> .</p><p><strong>brat #2:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>brat #2:</strong> something tells me this isn't going to end well</p><p><strong>whipped cream:</strong> idk what just happened by jeongwoo just screamed</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> OH MY FUCKING GOD ASHAI HYUNG JUST WALKED INTO OUR ROOM WITH A FUCKING WRENCH<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> FUCK HE'S CHASING ME WITH IT<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> IM GOING TO DIE</p><p><strong>hand mixer:</strong> why are you texting and running at the same time your going to get hurt</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> IM MORE LIKELY TO GET HURT BY ASAHI HYUNG  OMFSJF;WIFHPSAU;F</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> MISS KIESHA?</p><p><strong>brat #2:</strong> oh my fucking god she dead</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> oh my god asahi just shoved jeongwoo into a cupboard and wrenched it shut<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> all my prayers have been answered</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> it is very dark in here<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> like my soul</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> okay my chemical romance who do you think your kidding</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> what i am dark soul<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> and now im being left to wallow in my closet<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> laughing at mine and everyone elses misery<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> i guess im just too tough to cry</p><p><strong>brat #1:</strong> just last night you were crying about snakes</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> THEY DON'T HAVE ARMS</p><p><strong>brat #1:</strong> okay but junkyu hyung's still crying about mashiho hyung's hair</p><p><strong>whipped cream:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>whipped cream:</strong> don't expose me </p><p><strong>brat #1:</strong> no.</p><p><strong>junkyu:</strong> brat.</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN:</strong> see i named them so well</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> in other news asahi is blonde and i want to squeal<br/>
<strong>side side hoe:</strong> he looks like a soft fluffy baby awe<br/>
<strong>side side hoe:</strong> at least now that he's put the wrench down</p><p><strong>my side hoe:</strong> :)</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> adorable</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> you guys are so strange</p><p><strong>nerd:</strong> like you're one to talk<br/>
<strong>nerd:</strong> im the only normal person in this group<br/>
<strong>nerd:</strong> hyunsuk hyung would have been normal but he's so stressed that he isn't anymore<br/>
<strong>nerd:</strong> when we go shopping he flinches whenever he hears a child or a teenager<br/>
<strong>nerd:</strong> i think the maknae line broke him.</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> it's funny cos its true<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> and also incredibly sad</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN:</strong> you'll live</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> okay but what about MY hair</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> the colour looks better on me</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> ...<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> i did not support you<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> concieve you<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> birth you<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> and raise you as my own<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> to be disrespected like this</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> shut up hag<br/>
<strong>side side hoe:</strong> hyunsuk did all those things<br/>
<strong>side side hoe:</strong> you just called yourself my dad and then used me as a cuddle buddy</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> cuddling is the most important part of parenting.</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> say that to my grocery store bills.<br/>
<strong>hoesuk:</strong> and my fingers after i burn myself for the 23068042th time frying jungwhan dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> wait<br/>
<strong>cute just cute:</strong> jungwhan's chicken nuggets<br/>
<strong>cute just cute:</strong> are dinosaur shaped?</p><p><strong>brat #2:</strong> and what of it?</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> no nothing i was just wondering why our dorm has nasty normal shaped chicken nuggets<br/>
<strong>cute just cute:</strong> &gt;:(</p><p><strong>hand mixer:</strong> they're double the price.</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>hand mixer:</strong> no.</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> :'(</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> turn that frown upside down!</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> )':</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong>...<br/>
<strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> listen here you little shit.</p><p><strong>whipped cream:</strong> wow today really is attack jihoon day<br/>
<strong>whipped cream:</strong> im loving it</p><p><strong>cute just cute:</strong> are you still crying?</p><p><strong>whipped cream:</strong> no</p><p><strong>brat #1:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>...<br/>
<strong>whipped cream:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>okay okay stop we have practice in 5 everyone out shoo shoo shoo</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>yes babe</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>my side hoe</strong><strong>: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN</strong><strong>: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>brat #1</strong><strong>: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>brat #2</strong><strong>: </strong>yes mom</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> great let's go</p><p>
  <strong>12:15 a.m</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>ok good practice guys, lets go for lunch break</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>you know you could just tell us this irl right?</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>idk i felt the need<br/>
<strong>hoesuk: </strong>ther'es just like<br/>
<strong>hoesuk: </strong>okay i have this feeling<br/>
<strong>hoesuk: </strong>like i'm forgetting something really important</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> hi</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> FUCK YOUR STILL IN THE CUPBOARD</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> yeah I've just been chilling here binge watching i-land<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> mnet is so mean with editing wtf<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> i want to know whether i-land or ground won wtf</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> im sorry um do you have air?</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> yes im fine park sunghoon is keeping me alive<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> he's so pretty<br/>
<strong>brat prime:</strong> all of you watch i-land thanks</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> we literally binged watched all the episodes yesterday<br/>
<strong>side side hoe:</strong> for the fifth time<br/>
<strong>side side hoe:</strong> and now ur watching it again</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> and what of it?</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> nothing im coming rn open up the closet I miss their faces</p><p><strong>brat prime:</strong> it do be wrenched shut but okay</p><p><strong>hoesuk:</strong> HOW TF ARE YOU STILL ALIVE???</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please watch i-land so we can freak out about it together in the comments thanks!! :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. side side hoe: it's hard to type through your tears, haruto.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my side hoe: aaaaand he's back</p><p>hoesuk: oh god<br/>hoesuk: how bad are the tears this time<br/>hoesuk: on a scale of the day Jeongwoo graduated middle school to the day how you like that came out</p><p>my side hoe: i'd say it's a solid blackpink album announcemnt</p><p>bang yeDAMN: o fuck<br/>bang yeDAMN: he cried a lot that day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hyunsuk - hoesuk<br/>jihoon - hoesuk's hoe<br/>yoshinori - nerd<br/>junkyu - whipped cream<br/>mashiho - hand mixer<br/>jaehyuk - side side hoe<br/>asahi - my side hoe<br/>yedam - bang yeDAMN<br/>doyoung - cute just cute<br/>haruto: brat #1<br/>jeongwoo: brat prime<br/>jungwhan: brat #2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>[we're going crazy - 12 participants]<br/></strong> <strong>11:17 a.m</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>i just wanna say</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>oh no</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>that i love you all</p><p><strong>my side hoe:</strong> not again</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>so so much</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>this is the fifth time Jaehyuk's crying today<br/><strong>hand mixer: </strong>im starting to get worried</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>I JUST LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH AND <br/><strong>side side hoe: </strong>IM SO PROUD OF EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU <br/><strong>side side hoe: </strong>SMD IN MRVRE GONHA STUIP LOCINH YOU</p><p><strong>brat one: </strong>wow i understood none of that</p><p><strong>side side hoe: </strong>it's hard to type through your tears, haruto.</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>well then how'd you type that</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> audio to text</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>huh<br/><strong>nerd: </strong>no wonder he used perfect punctuation</p><p><strong>side side hoe:</strong> IM JUST TRYING TO SHELF YHOU ALK I LOBE YOI WHU ATE YUI ATTAVKING MR</p><p><strong>my side hoe:</strong> aaaaand he's back</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>oh god<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>how bad are the tears this time<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>on a scale of the day Jeongwoo graduated middle school to the day how you like that came out</p><p><strong>my side hoe: </strong>i'd say it's a solid blackpink album announcemnt</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>o fuck<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>he cried a lot that day</p><p><strong>my side hoe: </strong>look who's talking</p><p><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>THEY DESERVE IT OKAY THEY'RE SUCH TALENTED QUEENS<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>AND THEY GET HATE FOR LITERALLY BREATHING LIKE<br/><strong>bang yeDAMN: </strong>BLACKPINK DESERVE BETTER</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>say it louder for the ones at the back<br/><strong>whipped cream: </strong>scream it</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>on another note<br/><strong>cute just cute: </strong>jaehyuk hyung if it's any consolation Jihoon hyung has also been crying for the past 30 minutes</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>no i haven't-</p><p><strong>my side hoe:</strong> yes you have</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>yes you have</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>yes you have</p><p><strong>cute just cute: </strong>yes you have</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>yes i have-</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>huh<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>you haven't stopped for a solid like<br/><strong>hoesuk: </strong>34 hours</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>LISTEN I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO CRY<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> IM AM OLD AND EMOTIONAL<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> I NEED SPACE TO LET MY EMOTIONS FLOW<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE AND I DIE A BITTER OLD MAN</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>you're 20 years old?</p><p><strong>brat prime: </strong>and?<br/><strong>brat prime: </strong>he's still old</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>*sigh*<br/><strong>nerd: </strong>i really don't know why i try</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>yeah i gave up in 2019</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>smart really</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>wanna go bury our sorrows in ice cream and clothes</p><p><strong>nerd: </strong>yes please~</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>i-<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> did yoshi just steal my boyfriend-<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe:</strong> while i was CRYING</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>they're just best friends bro let them have their girl talk bro</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>bro i love you so much bro</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>bro your going to make me cry bro</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>bro i'm ALREADY crying bro</p><p><strong>whipped cream: </strong>BRO🥺</p><p>
  <strong>hoesuk's hoe: BRO🥺</strong>
</p><p><strong>my side hoe: </strong>...<br/><strong>my side hoe: </strong>i-<br/><strong>my side hoe: </strong>what heterosexual nightmare did i just enter</p><p><strong>hand mixer: </strong>the kind where junkyu hyung and jihoon hyung are going to spend the next 45 minutes hugging and crying together</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>oh man not again-</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>what's wrong babe<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>you jealous ;)</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>no im just really not looking forward to you drenching my fifth designer sweater with your tears</p><p><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>...<br/><strong>hoesuk's hoe: </strong>but you're still jealous right</p><p><strong>hoesuk: </strong>no-</p><p><strong>brat two: </strong>let's change the subject: fun fact, <span class="">when bananas rot they secrete stuff that makes other fruit including bananas near them rot faster</span></p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>cute just cute:</strong> that’s so fucked up. that is murder suicide. bananas commit murder suicide</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>brat one:</strong> that’s pretty fucking metal</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class=""><strong>brat prime:</strong> i’d say it’s pretty fucking<br/><strong>brat prime: </strong>bananas</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong> <span class="">hand mixer:</span> </strong> <span class=""> jeongwoo</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong> <span class="">brat prime:</span> </strong> <span class=""> yes hyung</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong> <span class="">hand mixer:</span> </strong> <span class=""> you know i love you right?</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong> <span class="">brate prime:</span> </strong> <span class=""> right</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong> <span class="">hand mixer:</span> </strong> <span class=""> ok<br/><strong>hand mixer: </strong>so</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong> <span class="">hand mixer: </span> </strong> <span class="">like-</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong> <span class="">my side hoe:</span> </strong> <span class=""> delete yourself</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong> <span class="">hand mixer:</span> </strong> <span class=""> yeah that</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>brat two: </strong>time flies<br/><strong>brat two: </strong>our debut day arrives<br/><strong>brat two: </strong>but ultimately<br/><strong>brat two: </strong>everything always ends<br/><strong>brat two: </strong>with cancelling jeongwoo hyung</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>super duper short chapter BUT it's today it's today it's today it's today it's TODAY </p><p>I CAN'T BREATHE</p><p>(i also wrote a little i-land fic on here so if yall listened to me and watched the show - AS YOU SHOULD - please please please give it a read🥺)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>